In Another World
by neeny0113
Summary: In another world, anything can happen. In another universe, anything can happen to our tenipuri stars. You never know what can happen to the characters x3 Rated for future references. Warnings: Extreme OOCness. Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Revenge of Momo's Burgers

Neeny0113: Yeah, this is my first fanfic for this website. If you used to go on AnimeSpiral, I was known as FinalGirl, the author for the grammatically and nonsensical YYH fanfics. Here I am with my first-to-be-posted Prince of Tennis fanfic. Dun dun dun! The idea was inspired by a story read at school.

Warnings: Extreme OOC-ness with a cracky flavor.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Oujisama ;;

(\(\;;/)/)

In Another World…

…what if Momo were to gain weight in comparison to what he eats?

It was a clear day that day right before school at Seigaku. The sunshine was the sunshiniest it could ever be without hurting someone's eyes. The day was seemingly like every other. That was of course, until some strange force of nature (AKA the author) caused a chain of strange (and seemingly hilarious) events to happen. For now, let's continue onto the beginning of the practice of the locally famous Seigaku Tennis club.

"Everyone gather," Tezuka ordered. "For warm ups, we will be stretching for 5 minutes and running 10 laps"

"Anyone who can't run a lap in a minute," Inui's glasses glinted (very brightly I might add because the sun was the sunshiniest that day). "will have to drink my new drink prototype, Aozu 4.5."

Inui pulled out a pitcher of said drink. Everyone (except Tezuka and Fuji of course) cringed at the sight. The drink was blue of course; however there were green and red bubbles and the smoke was black. A few people passed out on the spot at the sight and smell of the drink. The other people just gulped at they finished up their stretched and ran.

After the warm ups, Tezuka ordered regulars on court A and B, sophomores on court C, and freshmen on court D. In the middle of practice, they noticed that everything seemed quieter.

"Echizen, where's Momoshiro?" Tezuka asked.

"I don't know. If I hadn't gotten sick of waiting around for him, I would've been late too," Ryoma shrugged.

"That's strange, Momo is usually never this late," Fuji pondered.

"What if something terrible happened to him?" Oishi started to ramble the possibilities until Eiji cut him off.

"I'm sure he's fine!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Momochan-sempai?" the ichinen trio chimed.

Everyone looked around and heard the locker room door slam closed. People were wondering what happened so of course Oishi is the first one to rip the door open. What they found was a disturbing sight. Well, for them because they're thin and in shape.

"AHH!!!" Momo wailed and then jumped behind the lockers.

Eiji was the first one to get out of the crowd and go examine Momo. Eiji almost fainted but instead of being overly dramatic, he screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! Something ate Momo!!!" Eiji screamed as he ran behind Oishi. "So-something ate Momo!!! Or at least replaced him! AAAAHHHH!!! ALIEN!!!"

"Kikumaru calm down," Inui said out from the crowd. He went to where Momo was trying to hide himself and then his glasses glinted.

Finally getting fed up with the lack of practice, Tezuka ordered everyone back to practice and marched to behind the locker banks and paled a little at the sight. Insert a whiny Momo here.

"You're already late and now you have disrupted practice. 50 laps!" Tezuka wailed as he pulled Momo out by his wrist and forced him in front of the other regulars.

There was a long pause and numerous gasps. It seems that Oishi opened the door at the wrong time so his shirt was off (A/N: Sorry to all those Momo fangirls for this image). In fact, the timing was so wrong, it was disturbing. Right now, standing in front of the regulars, was a freakishly pudgy Momo. The fact that his shirt was off just made it even more disgusting. You could seriously see all the flab and meat folds. Due to all the expressions on the regular's faces, Momo just cried.

"Mo-Momo, may-may we ask, wha-what happened to you?" Taka asked nervously.

"I don't even know what happened! I woke up this morning and I was just like this!" Momo poked his belly for the unneeded ripple effect which made everyone a little green. "My siblings didn't know who I was and even Kikumaru-sempai thinks something ate me! I'm ruined!"

"Well, you're not really ruined. I could create a drink that will take all that extra flab off," Inui smirked a bit.

Momo just cried.

School for Momo was pretty much torture. People who hated him before went up to him and asked to poke his belly. One person bumped into him by accident and his briefcase mysteriously disappeared. In short, it was pretty much filled with ridicule.

After school, Tezuka ended practice early so they could try to help Momo with his problem. Of course, Inui was already formulating a new drink to help Momo. In short, Inui was out of the circle of regular's in the locker room.

"This sucks. Nobody is facing me the right way anymore!" Momo whined. "For god's sake, Echizen has been avoiding me the ENTIRE day!"

"Shut up fat peach!" Kaidoh responded, obviously fed up.

"Don't call me fat," Momo was close to tears, like a sensitive girl being consulted about her weight.

"Wow, Momo can't even make a comeback," Eiji whispered to Oishi and he nodded.

"Guys, stop picking on Momo. Just calm down," Taka tried to calm everyone.

"Fssssssssssshhh."

Ryoma just pulled the hat downwards a little more. Momo just broke out crying after that, having lost his "fine toned figure". After awhile, Inui popped out of nowhere exclaiming that he finished the juice that would seemingly help Momo. Of course, nobody was expecting him to be back so soon as to the fact it can't take 20 minutes to make a juice and make sure it would help. So in short, everyone (except Fuji) had a feeling that the juice wasn't a juice at all. In fact, the pitcher Inui was holding up contained something that could hardly be classified as drinkable.

"I-Inui-sempai, what is that?" Momo asked, scared.

"Why it's my new drink of course!"

"Inui, that looks concentrated," Oishi gulped.

"Hm? Where did you get that silly idea?" Inui laughed because we all knew you're not supposed to drink, let alone eat concentrate of anything.

"There are lumps in it, nya!" Eiji gulped.

"Well those are the," Inui pondered for a bit which freaked Momo out even more. "Well, it's just good for you so drink up Momoshiro!"

And somewhere near Fudomine…

"Hm? What's that noise?" Ishida asked.

"That sounds like someone screaming. I pity whoever was screaming because it seems like whoever was screaming is quite a distance away. Something bad must have happened and we have yet to experience it yet. I wonder how long it will be until we will end up screaming like who ever was screaming right then. Of course, I don't want us to have to scream like that but if we will, I want to know when. It's good to be prepared," Shinji rambled on.

Back at Seigaku…

"Momo's not moving," Eiji was the first one to say it.

"Well, his body is seemingly deflating," Fuji pondered.

"What do we do now?" Taka asked.

"Stash the body in the bushes! After I finish this, I can sell it! I'll be rich for selling the fat lazy people out there something they can down to lose their flabbiness!" Inui chuckled.

"…mada mada dane," Ryoma mumbled, eyeing the seemingly dead body of Momo.

The next morning…

"Err…who was in charge of taking Momo home yesterday?" Eiji asked.

"Well…eheh…" Oishi rubbed the back of his head.

"At least he isn't obese anymore. There is a 78.4 percent chance that the weight he gained was proportional to what he eats. There is another 84.6 percent chance the strange force in nature we felt had something to do with it," Inui said.

"Guys," Momo said groggily. "I'm hungry."

(\(\;;/)/)

Neeny: So how was that for my first Prince of Tennis fanfic? Sucked, ne? Well, that was just my random idea. If any of you readers out there have an idea for what should happen to (a) character(s), then feel free to leave it in your review.


	2. My teammates are DEAD

Neeny0113: I'm back again. Hugs to **luvracci** for being my first ever reviewer! claps Another thanks to Skyla Ladona for being the second reviewer and putting in some fabulous ideas.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

Warnings: Extreme OOC-ness with a slight cracky flavor.

(\(\;;/)/)

In another world…

…what if Tezuka became drunk?

3 days has past since the Momo incident and everyone felt it would be better to not mention it (lest we forget how much Momo sounded like a whiny girl). Of course, there were the times where he and Kaidoh were fighting to the point Kaidoh reminded him of that problem in which Momo broke down crying (and whining about how he lost his manly figure). But now, this is a whole different story.

It was a normal day at Seigaku; The sun was out, the tennis team members were practicing as usual. It was just a normal day.

"15 minute break everyone!" Tezuka announced and the freshman (excluding Ryoma) collapsed.

"Inui, don't you think the freshmen could be a little, revitalized?" Fuji whispered over to Inui.

Inui, looking over at the freshmen with a glint on his glasses, replied, "Now that you mention it, they look exhausted for not doing that much work."

On that note, Inui didn't whisper that last part and everyone was looking at him, like a deer caught in the headlights. He noticed this of course and assumed they wanted what was going to happen next.

"Everyone, time for refreshments!"

Everyone (except Fuji and Tezuka) gulped. Inui brought out a jug of "water" and brought out the cups. Everyone (except Fuji, Inui, and Tezuka of course) ran to the opposite side of the tennis courts.

"It seems…harmless enough," Arai nervously spoke and shoved Horio out from the group of cowering people against the side of the tennis courts. "Go check it out Horio!"

"Why me? The upperclassmen should set an example for the lowerclassmen!" Horio wailed. "Or are you chicken?"

"What!?" Arai marched over to the drink table and took a cup. "I'll show you."

Arai pressed his lips to the cup. He tipped the cup, seemingly pausing for dramatic effect. Then,

"AAAHHHHHH!" screamed Arai.

"AAAHHHHHH!" screamed the cowering people.

"AAAHHHHHH!" screamed Arai once more.

"AAAHHHHHH!" screamed the cowering people, once more.

"Why are you SCREAMING!?" Momo yelled in response.

"It really does seem like water!" Arai nervously examined the drink and took a gulp. "AAAHHHHHH!"

"Not that again," Momo shook his head and went over to manslap Arai but Arai fell to the ground before he could give him the manliest manslap he could possibly give. "He reaks of alcohol for some reason!"

"You know what alcohol smells like Momo-sempai?" Echizen smirked a bit in which Momo glared a bit.

"Inui, get that stuff out of here," Tezuka ordered.

"Saa, I was wondering what it tasted like," Fuji smiled his normally creepy smile.

"It's supposed to be tasteless," Inui replied while putting away the supposedly alcoholic drink.

While everyone went back to practice, leaving Arai pushed up against the dark corner in the clubroom, Inui put away the drink but left a water bottle of it left on the table. Of course, because of the strangeness of what has been going on lately, Tezuka comes in and takes a sip of the drink. Of course, this is Tezuka we're talking about so he just bypasses everything about the drink and goes on with the practice like normal. Well, he thought that the whole thing was normal. To others, however, he was swaying and hiccupping the entire time. Cue Inui running back to exclaim that he found out what was wrong with his drink.

"I accidentally mixed up my juice with my uncle's concentrated sake. It was my mistake," Inui reasoned to everyone else.

"Well, now we know that Arai is going to have a freakish hangover tomorrow at practice," Momo reasoned.

"Saa, I wonder how Tezuka will react to that," Fuji pondered innocently.

"Uwah!" the ichinen trio screamed and in turn, the regulars turned their attention to them.

What the regulars saw could cause someone to have a seizure. What they saw was so inexplicably impossible to happen, that practice halted right there and all flying tennis balls hit whoever they were hit too.

"Tezuka-buchou, what are you doing?" Ryoma managed to get out before Tezuka smothered him even more in his big hug.

"Why, I'm appreciating our own Ochibi of Seigaku. Not every school has an adorable Ochibi you know," Tezuka SMILED and giggled, hugging Ryoma tighter.

"Te-Tezuka-buchou," Horio stuttered before fainting.

"Saa," Fuji smiled his seemingly innocent but still creepy smile.

"Tezuka! You're choking him!" Oishi, being his motherly self, was the only one to notice Ryoma turning a little blue.

"Ochibi!" Eiji ran over to the two and decided to make it a group hug.

"E-Eiji-sempai," Momo looked bewildered that his upperclassman could hug both Ryoma and Tezuka without being reprimanded.

"It seems that Tezuka took a drink," Inui replied flatly while examining the water bottle. "It's also interesting that he hasn't passed out yet, when comparing the effects on him to what happened to Arai. Ii data."

"I'm glad that my father didn't force the drink down him that one time we celebrated after beating Fudomine. The sushi shop might've been a mess," Taka sweatdropped while laughing nervously.

Of course, Eiji was having more fun with the seemingly drunk captain.

"He's awesome! Can we keep him Oishi?" Eiji looked over towards said fukubuchou with child like eyes while Ryoma dropped unconscious.

"Eiji, he's not a pet," Oishi shook his head.

"What is this place coming too," Kaidoh wondered out loud.

"Let's play!" Tezuka squealed as he ran onto the court, ignoring the fact that everyone else passed out for a second and then his jaw dropped. "Is everyone dead?"

Unknowing as to how to respond, Eiji just skipped on over and shook his head while taking up his racket.

"But, they aren't moving," Tezuka babbled while his eyes were getting watery. "My teammates are DEAD!"

Dumbfounded, the conscious regulars (that excludes Ryoma's body in the corner of the courts and also excludes Eiji for liking the Drunk Tezuka) just stood there as Eiji was comforting a crying/hiccupping Tezuka. So much for his stoic nature.


End file.
